


Perspective

by satancha



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Both of them confess and one of them cries, Drinking, I want u guys to know that I don't know how alcohol works, M/M, and swearing, eduardo swears a lot, lots of swearing, not beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satancha/pseuds/satancha
Summary: Eduardo has too much to drink on his regular night with Edd.
Relationships: Edd/Eduardo (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ^-^
> 
> Really enjoyed writing this one!

Drinking with the enemy while you two are alone is in no way romantic at all. Especially when you’re out at night where you are pretty far away from the neighborhood that no one can recognize you both. Nope, not at all.

Eduardo takes a sip of his vodka because he’s nervous. He’s nervous because he’s in an unfamiliar place and unfamiliar faces and he’d rather just go back home.

It doesn’t help that Edd’s looking at him intently.

"The fuck you lookin' at, asshole?"

"Nothing, Eduardo." Edd laughed off Eduardo’s snappy attitude.

Eduardo seems more nervous than usual, especially tonight. Maybe he had a bad day?

Eduardo definitely doesn’t want to talk and Edd can’t really keep his mouth shut. Talking won’t hurt, right?

"So... enjoying your drink?"

Eduardo was about to snap at Edd again, but something told him it wouldn't really help the situation. “What’s it to you, prick?”

Edd gives a chuckle. "Well, you've been a bit jumpy recently." He points to Eduardo's glass. "I just thought that going out for a drink would be better than our usual dinner."

_ Well, you thought wrong. Very wrong _ , he wants to kick Edd in the balls. Can't he see that them going out different means he's trying to change their routine?! He's trying to change an already comfortable pace about them. So what if he's a little bit jumpy because he's starting to like Mr. Coca Cuck. And sure, he’s getting more comfortable with him, that doesn't mean that the ass had to do anything about it.

Eduardo mentally stabs Edd.

Edd nudges Eduardo with his foot. He tilts his head a little bit, and his eyebrows are furrowing slightly. "Uh, you ok? You've been spacing out lately." 

_ Gee, I wonder fucking why? _

_ He must be tired or missed the usual dinner,  _ Edd thought. 

Edd can just drop Eduardo off at his house if he wants to but he guessed he'll be more pissed off if he did. Edd is still curious about Eduardo's reactions cause he wasn't like this last time. While Edd was thinking about it, he continued staring at Eduardo for a little while.

"Eduardo?" Edd tapped his shoulder.

Eduardo immediately slaps Edd's hand away and growls.  _ "Don't. Touch. Me." _

Edd retracts immediately, shocked at Eduardo's reaction. What warrant this reaction? They've been doing fine! Nothing was out of place. Edd was being  _ very _ careful to be here today! He planned this carefully for months, only to have all of his efforts thrown out of the window. 

Sweat trickles down his forehead. Edd carefully observes the situation, especially Eduardo. He's gotta make every move just right.

He puts his hands on the table and coughs lightly to get Eduardo's attention. "Is everything alright?"

Eduardo just looked away.

"It's nothing, asswipe. Shut up." Eduardo took a sip of his vodka again. 

_ Why can’t I calm down?  _ Eduardo thought to himself. This is just a get-along session. Just two enemies, drinking right next to each other. No biggie, right? Nothing personal. Just both of them. Alone.

Eduardo can just laugh at this situation and call it a day but no, this isn't a time for that or maybe he's just too drunk for this. He takes another sip of the vodka again because fuck having coherent thoughts for once.

_ He's being evasive. _ Usually that isn't too weird and Edd would let it go but with how Eduardo is acting, he just  _ can't. _ He leans towards Eduardo with a determined look on his face. "Are you ok?"

Eduardo leans away and keeps on drinking.

Edd slides his hands slowly towards Eduardo and he flinches visibly. Edd stops immediately. 

He's gotta be careful with how he handles Eduardo. Everything will set him off. 

He'll back off right now. He clears his throat again but Eduardo barely acknowledges him. "So, I noticed that you've taken a liking to Vodka. Didn't know it was to your liking." 

_ Lying to your bloody teeth. You know well that he hates vodka. He only takes it when he's really having it bad. He said it to you while you guys were drinking out before and he got wasted. He hates it with a passion. So what set him off? _

Edd notices that Eduardo is starting to sway a little. The alcohol is taking its effects. Maybe it'll help him open up a bit.

"Do you want more to drink? I'll pay for it."

"Well.. Uh... Sure, yeah." Eduardo tries not to stutter as he tries to speak to Edd.

_ Fuck. _

Edd gave the new bottle of vodka to Eduardo. Eduardo just straight up opened it and poured it in his glass then drank it.  _ I’m gonna regret this so fucking much but this is the only way to not be conscious. _

Edd just watched Eduardo and still a little worried about him because this is so unusual. Did something happen before that Eduardo ended up like this?

Eduardo pours himself a glass and takes a huge swig with the bottle. He almost falls off his chair and would've landed on his face if it weren't for Edd catching him.

"Eduardo! Oh geez, are you ok?" Edd tries to keep a firm grip on Eduardo, feeling guilty for making Eduardo drink just to get answers.

Eduardo stares at Edd and squints, "Jesus Christ, can you not not move around so much. I'm seeing three of you, you asshole. My head is hurting." He slurs out his words. He closes his eyes and rubs his temples together.  _ Oh fuck, my head feels light. _

"We should go home." 

Edd wraps his arm around Eduardo's waist for guidance. They walked slowly on their way to their way home. Eduardo on the other hand, is trying to process what the hell is he doing and where is he going. 

"Edd, where the fuck are we?" Eduardo mumbled.

"We're going home because you're drunk." 

Edd tries to make sure Eduardo isn't unconscious, especially with the amount of alcohol he just drank.

They headed to Eduardo's house and Edd rang the bell when they got on the porch. Eduardo looks at him funny and pushes him towards the door. "The fuck ya doin', fuck'ead? No one's home! Just open the doo- the damn da-  _ fuck, _ the damn thing! Weren't ya listenin' when I told you on the way home?"

Edd shakes his head. "Sorry, I wasn't listening.”  _ Because you didn't say anything. _

He tries to get a better grip on Eduardo so as to not let him fall. He's getting a bit worried for Eduardo. First a headache, then apparently an imaginary conversation, and then he couldn't even remember the word door, not to mention he can't even stand on his own. He's gotta put him to bed quickly.

He opens the door and heads to the bedroom immediately.  _ Gotta remind him to always lock the door too. _

He gets to Eduardo's room and puts him gently on the bed. He stands back a bit. "Ok, I'll be right back, ok? I just gotta get you some water, a bucket and some fresh clothes."

Eduardo is on his bed while the alcohol is buzzing him. He doesn't remember the last time he got this drunk but he sure does remember that he's with Edd that time.

"Where the fuck is that asshole?" Eduardo tries to find Edd, but he only manages to fall flat on his face.

Edd rushed to Eduardo’s room, and saw him on the floor. He carries him back to bed.

“Ok buddy, I got you.”

Edd checked to ensure Eduardo isn’t hurt. Thankfully he only got scuffed.

"I got everything you needed. Let's change your clothes first."

He put his hands on Eduardo's shirt to undress him only to get hit on the face.

He landed on his butt and immediately cradled his cheek. "Ow! What the hell?", he looks up to see Eduardo pushing his shirt down with a defiant look on his face.

"You can’t just take my clothes off, dingus." He flipped Edd off.

Edd can feel a twitch under his eye, "Eduardo, I have to change your clothes so you can sleep afterwards." 

Edd stands back up.  _ Okay, getting punched is fair. Undressing friends are weird, but not when they’re drunk off their arse. _

"C'mon Eduardo, there's nothing wrong about me helping you out changing your clothes especially if you're drunk right now."

He grabs Eduardo's shirt quickly and Eduardo reacts immediately and kicks him in the stomach.

Edd stumbles back, clutching his stomach. He wheezes.  _ Jesus Christ, that hurt like hell. _

Why is being a good samaritan hard?

_ Time to use the oldest trick in the book.  _

Edd pointed to the corner of the room, "Hey! What's that?"

Eduardo looked at the corner.

Edd lunged at Eduardo and they tumbled on the bed. Eduardo has no idea what’s going on but in one second his shirt is off and a fresh shirt is on.

Eduardo looked back at Edd with a frown on his lip. He punches him in the stomach but Edd stopped his hands in time and grabbed him. "Hey that ain't nice!"

Edd remembers his abused stomach and stinging cheek,  _ So is hitting me but I didn't say anything. _

Eduardo starts to struggle under his grip and Edd holds him firmly, applying pressure, making Eduardo pause. 

He glares a Edd "Hey asshole, you can't hold me gainst' my will! Let go or I will kick yer fuckin’ ass."

Edd's hold on him loosen but not enough for Eduardo to release himself. He knows Eduardo can beat him up easy. "Eduardo, it's fine. I'm not trying to hold you against your will but punching me isn't my most favourite thing in the world. If you promise to stop hitting me, I will let go, deal?"

Eduardo grumbles under his breath, "Fine, since it's you." Edd appreciates the tiny comment.

Edd lets go and watches him warily while Eduardo watches his clothed torso. "You didn' hafta undress me ya weirdo, I could've done it on my own."

Edd rubs the back of his neck, "Well, the last time you got very drunk and tried to undress yourself, you managed to choke yourself, so I'm not going to have a repeat of that." He points at Eduardo's pants."Undressing your pants will not result in strangulation so be my guess."

Eduardo was about to unzip his pants but Edd is still looking at him. "Can you turn around? I can't undress if you're watching" He demanded.

Edd is a good guy so he did. Even though he’s seen him without pants on, it’s only polite. Eduardo thankfully managed to wear the new pants without any trouble.

"You can turn around now, loser."

Edd turns around to find him decent. He grabs the water from the desk near the bed and hands it to Eduardo. "Here's water to help you sober up. We didn't eat anything at the bar so I know that you're drunk off your rockers."

Eduardo takes the water from him and starts drinking. He makes a face. "This ain't alcohol! The  _ fuck _ ?" He tosses the water to Edd. "Take yer stupid water, I want what I had before!"

Edd holds the bottle in his hand with an incredulous look on his face, he needs to sober him up so as to not escalate the situation quick.

He brings his free hand to his face and drags it down. He barely drank at the bar and it feels like he has a worse headache than Eduardo. He puts his hands up in a calming motion. "OK, ok, how about this? I give you a quick snack and give you some water. How about that?"

Eduardo contemplates Edd's words, "Well, I am kind of hungry and my throat does feel dry."

Eduardo taps his stomach and looks at Edd discreetly. He clears his throat. "Kay' loser, I'm feelin' more hungry than usual so bring enough snacks to feed both of us."

Edd got the snacks quickly, not wanting to leave Eduardo alone for too long.

"Well, I got something to eat." Edd laughed as he dropped it on the side of the bed. 

Edd opens a bag of chips and hands some to Eduardo. “Here, you’re favorite, and please,  _ for god's sakes, _ do not choke on it.”

Eduardo takes the chips and nibbles on them, heeding Edd’s words. He’s got a goofy smile on his face.

“You’re smiling, that’s suspicious. What’s that smile for?”

Eduardo lightly slaps Edd’s arm, “Cause you got me food, asshole. Just feels… nice.”

Edd is so  _ glad _ that Eduardo’s drunk because he can’t comment about how red his face is turning. Edd prays to the Lord and promises to worship him for weeks for this predicament.

Edd doesn’t even have time to recover because Eduardo just casually leans on him, and Edd might self combust right there on the spot.

“M’ dizzy,” Eduardo clutches his head slightly. It isn’t painful but he knows that if he moves too much, he may have to replace his bed.

“That’s because you’ve been drinking, love.” Edd pats Eduardo on the head lightly. It’s a bit chilly in the room, and having Eduardo on him is keeping him warm.

Eduardo makes a face, “Don’t call me that,” he pushes Edd slightly, telling him that he’s a bit serious. “It’s weird.”

Edd prays to Heavenly Father, because Eduardo is the bane of his existence sometimes.

“It’s not weird, we’ve been going on dates for months now, haven’t we?”

“Hm.”

Eduardo hasn’t pushed him away, so that’s a good sign.

“Those aren’t dates, they’re rivalry hangouts.” Edd tries to keep his laugh at bay, drunk or not, Eduardo can punch.

He nudges Eduardo a bit, “And why are they rivalry hangouts and not dates?”

Eduardo thinks hard at this question, and Edd tries to stop himself from pecking his nose.

“Cause’ we fight a lot, and I go on them so I know yer weakness?” 

Edd chuckles a bit, “Oh? So you’re trying to get to know me then.”

Eduardo looks at Edd like he grew two heads, “Duh, how else m’ I goin’ to get on yer nerves?”

Edd looks smug and he can’t help but tease, “Sounds to me like those are dates.”

Eduardo slaps him and that stings a bit, “No they’re not! You hafta like each other to count it as a date,” he whined.

He whined.

Like a freaking baby.

Edd has been blessed with the patience of a million men, because he would’ve slapped Eduardo silly for how stupid he is sometimes.

Edd knows that he calculated his whole relationship with Eduardo with exact precaution, taking careful steps to not spook him away. A single bold, honest statement can make Eduardo shut him out instantly, taking weeks for Edd to be trusted again.

Hey may be blessed with the patience of a god, but he’s not patient enough for this.

Edd throws those plans out of the window.

“Eduardo, I like you.”

There, he said it. Cat’s out of the bag. He’s been holding it off for forever. He’s glad that he’s written his will already.

Eduardo throws the chips on Edd’s face, “No you don’t!” 

Edd doesn’t comment that Eduardo can screech.

Eduardo is getting angrier by the second and he’s resorting to using his hands instead of food, Edd thankfully has a good hold on them.

“You’re such an asshole you know that? Fuck you!”

Ok, now Edd’s a bit miffed.

“Please explain how I’m the prick here?” 

Eduardo is trying to kick him, but sitting and kicking do not go well together, he just managed to push Edd away from him a bit.

He pulls his hands away from Edd and rants, “You just had to take us away from our usual spot!”

Edd’s getting a bit irate and he’s trying to hold himself together, “And how is that a bad thing?!”

“I like what we had dipshit!”

Edd freezes. There’s a lump in his throat and he clears it away.

“So… you’re telling me that you don’t like me at all?”

Eduardo tries to pull his wrist away from Edd. Edd’s grip on him loosens.

Eduardo starts to retort but Edd cuts him off immediately.

“I mean romantically. I don’t care if you like me platonically or even with the weird rivalry thing going on… do you-” Edd’s voice hitches— “Do you not like me?”

Edd’s pressure on Eduardo’s wrist stops, it would be so easy for Eduardo to rip it away.

Eduardo doesn’t budge.

“I- can’t...” 

_ He what? Likes him too? Fucking bullshit. So what? This whole thing is too much and too fast.  _

“I-” 

_ Is that too bad though? It wouldn’t hurt. It’s Edd, the most infuriating and entertaining person to be with. Would it be that horrible? _

Eduardo doesn’t know what to do.

“Ah- I see.” Edd lets go of Eduardo and he sniffs a bit. 

He smiles big and he gives Eduardo a comforting pat. “It’s ok. I don’t expect you to like me back,” he gives out a chuckle. “Sorry, that was a big thing to put on you.” He wipes his nose.

Edd looks down, as if he’s trying to be reserved.

Eduardo may not know how relationships work, he knows he sucks at being social or understanding their cues. But he’s not stupid. He knows a defeated pose when he sees one.

Eduardo pats Edd to get his attention. “Hey…”

Edd doesn’t look up.

Eduardo knows that he messed up a bit, but Edd not giving eye contact got him a bit pissed.

He slaps Edd’s shoulder for attention, “Hey, look at me.”

Edd gives out a tiny laugh and he doesn’t even look up. “No thanks. I’m good.”

Eduardo put his hands under Edd’s chin and tried to lift his head up.

Key word; tried.

Edd’s hold on Eduardos is firm. Eduardo doesn’t give a fucking damn. Eduardo thinks that Edd can go chuck himself off a cliff but he won’t voice it cause even though Edd’s only using one hand to stop Eduardo from lifting his face, his other hand is glued to his face and he knows that he’s trying to muffle himself. 

He won’t comment on the few drops on his wrist.

Fucking asshole.

“Fine, you don’t have to look at me at all.” Eduardo stops and Edd is just relieved. “But that doesn’t stop me from saying what I had in mind.”

Edd braces himself for anything. Sharp words. A punch to the gut. Anything. He’s even expecting a murder scene at this point.

“Look, what I have for you is… complicated.” Edd looks up and he sees that Eduardo is looking anywhere but at Edd’s direction. 

Eduardo scratches the back of his head and his face is flushed. “I can’t exactly tell you what’s going on but…” He takes a deep breath and he’s still not looking at Edd, but he’s glaring at Edd’s hand on his wrist.

“I don’t hate your ass.” He finishes weakly. 

Eduardo is pretty willing to make a deal with the devil to make sure that this whole conversation is going to be wiped from existence. He’s not good at talking about anything, especially when it comes to feelings.

“So you got that going for ya.” He finally looks at Edd in the eye.

Aside from the red eyes and nose, Edd doesn’t look like shit.

Edd wipes at his face and he gives out a sniff. He’s got a huge smile at his face, and he looks too cheeky for someone who was just bawling his eyes out. “So you’re saying that you like me.”

Eduardo pushes Edd gently and gives a scowl. “Don’t put words in my mouth.”

He looks down, a bit embarrassed. “But yeah… if you think so.”

That’s the most confession that Edd’s gonna get out of Eduardo. So he beams and gives out a happy hum.

He holds out his hand to Eduardo. “Can I?”

Eduardo’s frown deepens but he puts his on Edd’s anyway. “Might as well.”

“Ah- does that mean that you don’t want to go to dinner with me?” Eduardo gives Edd a weird look and Edd tries to clarify. “No, I mean, our usual dinner-“ as he keeps on rambling on, he looks more defeated by the second. “I’m assuming that you don’t want to go?”

Eduardo gives Edd a dirty look. “I’m literally holding your hand right now, are you seriously asking me that question?”

Edd tries to soothe Eduardo by gently caressing the back of his hand. “No, no. I just want to make sure that I’m not doing anything you don’t want to do.”

“Well warn a guy next time if you’re going to switch restaurants. New places freak me out, especially if I’m going out with you.”

He grips his hand firmly. “Noted.”

Eduardo’s face scrunches up as if he’s in pain. He takes a big breath. He avoids eye contact again cause fuck eye-to-eye contact. “Look, this is going to be shit but I don’t really care, but sorry for… you know…” He cringes cause he stuttered like a little bitch, “—snapping at you and whatever.”

He hunches over himself, “Going somewhere else puts me on edge.”

Edd tugs and pats on Eduardo’s hands and he gives an encouraging smile. “All’s good. Nothing to it.”

Eduardo snorts, “ Sure whatever. Are you going to stop crying, you fucking baby?”

Edd gives out a small frown and he pouts, “Kind of a rude jab at someone who just almost got his heart broken.” He tries to pull Eduardo closer to him.

Eduardo lightly kicks him away. “Yeah, but don’t be a pussy about it.”

Edd is not amused. “How cold of you.”

Eduardo gives a cocky grin, “Hey, this is as warm as I’m going to get. You signed up for this.”

His face is a bit warm and his cheeks may be rosy and his stomach might be a bit queasy but Edd loves the feeling.

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Eduardo appreciates the sentiment and his face may be red but he’s happy that his room is a bit dark. 

He starts to lay down on the bed and gives out a big yawn, “So, this whole conversation might have made me sober so I’m hitting the hay.”

“Yeah, I’m getting a bit tired too. See ya tomorrow then.” Edd tries to stand but Eduardo pulls him down hard.

“Who said you can leave?”

Edd scratches his head, “Uhm, when you had that very adverse reaction to me liking you.”

“Yeah?” Eduardo pats the bed. “Well, I’m drunk so we can pretend that the bad part of the conversation never happened.”

“Oh?” Edd arches his eyebrow, “So we’re going to pretend that I didn’t cry my heart out and hope that this never comes to the light of day?”

“Ah, I’m definitely leaving that in the books. I’m not going to let you live it down.”

“If that’s the case, then I'm not going to pretend that you didn’t say that you like me.” He has a shit eating grin on his face. “Sounds fair?”

Eduardo wants to punch him in the face a lot.

“You piss me off. Whatever.” Eduardo lays down. “Get over here so I can pass out.”

He covered his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m exhausted.”

Edd lays down next to Edd and shines brightly. “Here, to make you feel better,” he shows his foot. “—the socks stays on!”

Eduardo grabs a pillow and shoves it over his head. “Oh my god, shut up.”

Edd lays on his side. “Does it make you feel better if I say  _ no homo? _ ”

“Fuck off!”

Eduardo swings hard at Edd’s reaction.

Edd clutches his nose.

“Ouch.”

Eduardo pulls a blanket and offers some to Edd.

“You deserve it.”

Edd chuckles.

“You’re not entirely wrong.”

Eduardo faces towards Edd’s direction, but he clutches his pillow in front of his face. 

Edd pecks the back of his hand.

Eduardo flinches but doesn’t pull away.

“Good night, Eduardo.”

Edd can see the other’s ears are beet red.

“Hm, night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, wrote this with my buddy eule forever ago but we abandoned it, but I just never really stopped writing this, but I take like a 6 month break from writing so you can tell there’s a bit of a shift Of writing


End file.
